


Feelin' lucky? (Felix Felicis)

by SasuSoul



Series: Klance Concoctions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Did I just make up a spell just to have magical lube? Yes, Felix Felicis, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Liquid Luck, M/M, Magical Lubrication, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Potions, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), What Have I Done, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSoul/pseuds/SasuSoul
Summary: |‘L… Lance…’ A stuttered moan fell from Keith’s lips as he pushed his fingers in harder, eyes half-lidded with lust and abs tightening as white, creamy liquid shot from his cock and decorated his nipples in a sticky mess—|“Uhm, Lance? What are you looking at?” Keith said bewildered, a grimaced frown plastered on his face. Then he let out an exaggerated “ewww” as a piece of scrambled eggs fell out of Lance’s mouth and his face finally became responsive again. He’d really zoned out, hadn’t he?Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit shit…Sequel to "Curiosity killed the cat". Lance is haunted by the images of Keith pleasuring himself from his quite eventful trip to the Gryffindor towers, and isn't sure how to handle his newfound predicament. An opportunity presents itself when Pidge wins a vial of Felix Felicis in Potions class and Lance manages to snatch it from her satchel. Is this the kind of liquid courage he needs to finally win Keith over?





	Feelin' lucky? (Felix Felicis)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to part 2 of "I only wanted to write some smut but accidentally created an entire alternate universe" starring yours truly. It took me like half a year to finally pick this up again, but here I am cx 
> 
> If you haven't read the first part or need a small refresher, this is basically what happened: Slytherin student Lance brewed himself an Invisibility Potion after his Gryffindor friend and classmate Keith wouldn't help him sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room. After getting inside on his own, he decides to take a look at the boys dormitories, only to hear a strange noise from behind one of the doors. This turns out to be Keith in a quite compromising position, but instead of leaving, Lance ends up staying, pleasuring himself to the sight of Keith masturbating. He is surprised when Keith calls his name as he comes, and leaves the room incredibly flustered and uncertain of whether he would ever be able to face his classmate again. (I would really appreciate it if you read the first part too though, just leaving this here in case you can't be bothered or don't have the time for some reason) 
> 
> Not much more to say about this really.... Enjoy I guess cx 
> 
> (Once again clarifying that since they're in their sixth year at Hogwarts Keith would be 17 (since he is born after September 1st and therefore enrolled a year later, like Hermione in the books) and Lance would be 16).

**Felix Felicis: **_Bottled good fortune. Brewed correctly the drinker of this potion will be lucky in all their endeavours, but be warned … excessive consumption is highly toxic and can cause extreme recklessness. Fans of Quidditch were quick to protest that a potion which gives the drinker good luck was hardly fair and use of my potion was banned, quite rightly, from all competitive events … except potion-making tournaments._"

—Zygmunt Budg

* * *

_|‘L… Lance…’ A stuttered moan fell from Keith’s lips as he pushed his fingers in harder, eyes half-lidded with lust and abs tightening as white, creamy liquid shot from his cock and decorated his nipples in a sticky mess—|_

“Uhm, Lance? What are you looking at?” Keith said bewildered, a grimaced frown plastered on his face. Then he let out an exaggerated “ewww” as a piece of scrambled eggs fell out of Lance’s mouth and his face finally became responsive again. He’d really zoned out, hadn’t he?

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit shit…. _This was the second time today, first at breakfast and now this. Keith had to think he was going crazy or something. And to be honest, he was. Because every time Keith opened his mouth to speak to him, Lance could only hear that broken, blissed out moan from that fateful night. A moan he shouldn’t have heard, but a moan reserved for him nonetheless. The sound of his name on Keith’s lips would never be the same again.

“I’m ok, I’m ok…” he said, raising his arms defensively from the table.

Keith merely huffed at him, not at all convinced with his answer, but refrained from probing any further. Then he proceeded to pick up a banana from the fruit tray and peel it slowly, brows furrowing in concentration, before he gently bobbed down on it, sucking off the head more so than biting it. Lance could think of _a lot_ of other things he could do with that mouth…

As Keith continued to eat his banana, Lance could feel his traitor of a body developing a semi under the table. Should he just tell him what happened and get over it? No way, it would be way too embarrassing! Not to mention creepy. How would he even go about it?

He couldn’t just glance over at Keith and be like,“Hey man, I, uh, took an Invisibility Potion the other day and kinda ended up seeing you come all over yourself while screaming my name in the Gryffindoor tower…” He would most definitely freak out and never talk to him again.

No, Lance had to keep it under wraps. But how was he supposed to do that when everything Keith said and did had suddenly become incredibly erotic? He was positive he would die before Christmas Break ended if he didn’t come up with something.

He vaguely registered Keith’s mouth moving in the corner of his eye, but couldn’t make out the words. His brain was mush.

“Lance..? Are you coming or not?” Coming? Oh, Lance had been coming all right. He had come so hard it left a mark not only on his boxer shorts, but on the front of his pants as well. Easily the best orgasm of his life. All that to the sound of Keith calling out his name, his fingers deep in his ass and his hand wrapped around his leaking cock. What a sight it had been—

“LANCE!” Keith yelled, snapping his fingers in front of his face, clearly annoyed with his lack of response. He was standing now, black rucksack hanging limply from his left shoulder as he tapped his foot impatiently.

“huh?” Lance mumbled unintelligibly, blinking up at him.

“I asked if you were coming to the library. We were supposed to get a head start on Transfiguration, remember?” Then he rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh, “Seriously, what’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting strange and jumpy on me all week…” Something flickered in Keith’s eyes as he looked down at him again. Worry? Maybe Lance could use that to his advantage.

“I… Uh… Actually, I’m not feeling very well. Might be a bad case of the flu or something.” He mumbled, raising to his feet while fake trembling. Keith looked him up and down, clearly concerned. This could work.

“Maybe you should go to the Infirmary? I’m sure they have some Pepperup Potion laying around. Should make you feel better.”

“Yeah… Maybe I should. I, uhh, I’ll see you around I guess.” Keith nodded, giving him a faint smile as he wandered off to study. Lance let out a massive sigh of relief. That was a close one. Spending more time alone with Keith was definitely not what he needed right now.

* * *

Christmas Break continued to be a living hell for Lance. With such few students around, he had literally no reason to avoid Keith, and nowhere to hide except the Slytherin Common Room, which meant he had to keep pretending that he was sick for the entire holiday to avoid suspicion.

That doesn’t sound so bad, you might think, except wizards usually rid themselves of diseases fairly quickly. A common cold or a flu was nothing a sip of Pepperup Potion couldn’t fix; and a fairly skilled wizard could rid himself of stomach viruses with just the flick of a wand. So to really convince people, Lance unfortunately had to go all in.

Within the next few days, he convinced his housemates that he had contracted a mild version of Spattergroit, hexing himself to appear as though he had purple pustules all over his face. Since the treatment was such a harsh one (Taking the liver of a toad, binding it tight about the victim's throat and standing naked by the full moon in a barrel of eels' eyes), he also convinced said classmates not to tell the teachers and just isolate him in one of the bedrooms upstairs until the sickness passed. They were reluctant at first, but Lance’s cunning and conversational skills soon won them over, and they promised to relay the message to Keith should he come ask for him.

Turns out, Keith came asking for him quite often. At first, he seemed more annoyed than worried about Lance’s absence, but as the days passed and the Slytherins kept telling him that he wasn’t getting any better, they literally had to hold him back from running up to the Infirmary and telling the nurses himself. According to his housemates, he now stood outside the Slytherin Common Room every morning, always asking the first person that came out whether Lance was feeling better or not, growing more and more impatient every single day. Lance would have found this very endearing if he wasn’t in the middle of such a grave predicament.

Obviously, he couldn’t keep this up forever. After Christmas Break he would have to get back into classes and face Keith again, whether he wanted to or not. He was hoping that taking this time away from him might make it easier. Make him able to calm down and reflect, get over what he had seen so they could stay friends. But all it had done was amplify the memories tenfold. Leaving himself alone with his thoughts had been a ridiculous move.

Because alone in his room, Lance had had too much time to think about that night, playing it over and over in his head like a record on repeat. Even now he could feel himself growing hot just thinking about it. Keith’s eyes rolling back into his skull as his fingers hit his prostate dead on, precome dripping from his cock, luscious and tempting. Lance remembered wanting so badly to lick it off, to pleasure Keith with his mouth before he fucked him senseless. He wanted so desperately to give in to that fantasy.

Still, he hadn’t touched himself once to the thought of Keith since that night, even though he desperately craved to. It had felt so wrong, so immoral, to take advantage of what he had seen like that. Doing what he’d done in the heat of the moment, Lance had already stepped far over the line. Those images of Keith tattooed to his mind, they hadn’t been meant for him at all. They were tainted by his selfishness and overwhelming curiosity. He had gone too far. There was no taking it back, but he could at least try to control himself to somewhat lessen his guilt.

Then again, Keith was the one that had gotten off to the thought of him. What did that even imply? Did he like him? Was he kinky like that? Was there another Lance at school somewhere he didn’t know about? Maybe someone from Keith’s hometown? Lance had too many questions and no answers. Just a raging boner and an even more raging crush threatening to consume him and ruin his life.

* * *

New Year’s rolled around, and Keith snuck out some cake for him from the party, which made him feel even more guilty about avoiding him so intensely. To think he had gone through all that trouble to hide it from the teachers and wait around in the Dungeons until someone came around to deliver it for him. Lance wasn’t worthy.

Apparently, he had also asked, again, if he was okay, and if there was anything Keith could do for him. The only things that had come to Lance’s mind were far too inappropriate, so he opted for saying no, images of Keith doing said inappropriate things swirling around in his mind. He was doomed.

* * *

Once the other students returned and classes started again, Lance couldn’t keep up his lies anymore. At the slightest mention of a disease, especially one as contagious as Spattergroit, he would be taken to the Infirmary for check-ups immediately and probably be isolated from his fellow students. Therefore, he decided to forfeit the lie and pretend to get better, leaving some remnants of redness in his skin to make it seem more believable. His housemates were too relieved to ask any questions, busy with praising themselves lucky that they didn’t catch the disease as well.

Now that they were in the process of preparing for next year’s NEWTS, all houses shared classes instead of being taught separately. This meant Lance saw Keith in both Transfiguration, Potions (somehow Keith had passed his OWLS by the skin of his teeth), DADA (how Lance had advanced was still a mystery to him) and Charms. Why did they have to have almost identical NEWTS? If this continued on, Lance would have to face Keith every day from here until they both graduated Auror training, which didn’t seem like a delightful thought at all. Why did he have to let his curiosity get the better of him?

To top it off, the expression on Keith’s face whenever he ignored him made him feel terrible. Like when he had come into Charms class that morning, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face as he saw Lance sitting in his usual seat, only to be met by a rucksack in the chair next to him, his smile turning to a frown as he realized Lance had no plans of removing it. He even went as far as to swat off his hand when he tried to remove it himself, causing Keith to snap at him.

“Woah there, who shoved a broom up your butt today, dude?” Lance was about to reply that the only one shoving things up their butt was apparently Keith, but managed to hold himself back. Instead, he proceeded to call out for Lotor and pretend he had reserved a seat for him, leaving Keith moping by himself in the far corner. Lance didn’t blame him.

They had always shared seats in Charms class. Ever since their first day, when they got paired together by Professor Kuron to work on Wingardium Leviosa and Keith managed to blow up a feather in Lance’s face. Lance had been sure Keith did it on purpose, which had only spurred on his narrative that they were rival. Since then, he kept insisting to sit beside Keith in every class, trying his best to outdo him in front of the teacher. Keith didn’t mind. In fact, he seemed to quite enjoy Lance’s company despite how loud and boisterous he was. And in time, Lance found himself enjoying Keith’s company as well. Maybe even a little too much for his own liking.

At lunch that day, Keith was the one avoiding Lance, throwing him a menacing glare as he sat down with his Gryffindor crowd. Lance’s hands clenched and unclenched, and his stomach boiled as he watch Keith lean over to rest his head on James Griffin—the Gryffindor chaser—‘s shoulder, laughing loudly at a joke made by one of his peers. That should’ve been him, but he was both an idiot, a creep and a coward. He would need a miracle to happen to be able to face Keith again.

Hunk seemed relatively oblivious to his dilemma, while Pidge kept glancing warily between him and Keith as they talked about how their holidays had been. Once Hunk left to go pick up his books in the Hufflepuff Common Room, Pidge turned to him with a mischievous grin, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“How did your plan work out? Did you see something exciting?” Oh, he had seen something exciting all right, something that he both wished to unsee and to witness all over again. Something far too private for him to have walked in on in the first place. But he couldn’t exactly tell that to Pidge, could he? Lance gulped, trying to make up something that seemed believable. Because no way in hell was he going to have broken into the Gryffindor Common Room without being able to brag about it to someone.

“I got in using an Invisibility Potion. Who would’ve thought it would be that easy, huh? And I got to see the picture of The Golden Trio, they saw right through my disguise. They even encouraged me to keep going; Ron gave me the thumbs up. It was so cool!” Lance had become animated now, gesturing back and forth as he told about his adventure. He had even almost forgotten about his mishap when—

“Please tell me you pranked Keith. You have to have! I would give _anything_ to see his face; he probably thought you were a ghost or something!” Oh, right, Keith. Lance gulped, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

“I kinda… chickened out on that.” He mumbled, and Pidge raised a brow.

“Why? It’s not like you would face any repercussions. He literally couldn’t see you. You could’ve spied on him for hours and he wouldn’t even have noticed.” If Pidge only knew how right she was about that.

“To be honest, it felt kinda creepy to try and interact with people. I ended up just wandering around looking at all the portraits and artefacts.” Pidge shook her head disapprovingly.

“Not the McClain I know. You must’ve tried doing some sort of mischief. Don’t tell me you didn’t even lift up a skirt or pull down some pants, you’re way too much of a pervert to resist.” She joked at him. Again, if only she had known.

“Come on, I’m not that bad,” Lance retorted, a hue of pink blossoming on his cheeks as he once again remembered the pleasured expression on Keith’s face as he chanted his name. _Nope, we’re not going there. Not now. _

As if she could read his mind, Pidge steered their conversation in the one direction Lance did _not_ want it to take.

“What’s up with you and Keith lately? Dude looked like you had really pissed him off.” Lance pondered for a few seconds, before deciding to be honest. Or, as honest as he could be given his situation.

“I kinda faked being sick all break to avoid seeing him, and today I gave his seat to Lotor in Charms class, even though we always sit together. I just…” he took a deep breath and shuddered, “I don’t know how to deal with this… obsession I have with him and it’s making me act all weird and strange. I just need to keep my distance for a while, sort this thing out.” Pidge shook her head pejoratively, pausing to take a nibble of her prune before she spoke again. Seriously, what was up with her and her strange food habits?

“So you finally admit that you like him then?” she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. Lance was about to protest when she shushed at him, clasping a hand over his mouth to stop him from blabbering. “You’re hopeless, McClain. Also this whole fidgeting and avoiding him thing, totally not gonna work out for you. Keith is already annoyed, imagined how pissed he’ll be in a few days if you keep this up. I say either suck it up or tell him. This is getting ridiculous.”

Then she stood up, and before Lance had a chance to respond, walked off as if she didn’t have a care in the world, her pygmy puff charm swinging back and forth as she adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag. When Lance called for her, she didn’t answer, and within seconds, Pidge had disappeared around the corner. Lance huffed, feeling both annoyed and relieved. At least he didn’t have to answer her probing questions anymore.

* * *

Lance kept on his toes for the rest of the day, and managed to avoid Keith until their joint Potions class the next afternoon. It turned out he was still annoyed with him, not as much as sparing him a glance as he went to sit in his usual seat by Ryan Kinkade. Lance ignored the churning feeling in his stomach as he slumped down next to Pidge, vaguely listening as Professor Honerva gave them a lesson on Draught of the Living Dead.

“As is tradition, whoever manages to brew me a perfect portion of the Draught of the Living Dead will receive a small vial of Felix Felicis, or liquid luck, as commoners like to call it,” Honerva said, sparking Lance’s interest again.

This was it! This potion was just what he needed to make things right again with Keith, maybe even have a shot of going out with him, if only for one night. Damn it! He really should’ve listened to her instructions more carefully.

With the help from his Potions’ book and meticulous notes from previous classes, Lance managed to brew a decent version of the potion, putting most of his class to shame. However, Pidge, who had actually been paying attention, in addition to being an O-level Potions student herself, outdid him by producing an exact replica of the potion Honerva had on her desk, and Lance lost his chances at winning.

Cursing under his breath, he immediately turned to his friend, pulling the most innocent and begging look he could muster, but she shook her head even before he could begin to argue with her.

“No way, McClain. I won this fair and square.” Lance made himself look as small and endearing as possible, staring at Pidge while making puppy dog eyes.

“Come ooooooon, we can split it! I just need a little bit! Please Pidge, I’m really nervous about our next Quidditch match,” he lied, but she shook her head again, cocking her brows at him.

“First of all, you’re never nervous about Quidditch. Secondly, that would be cheating. Thirdly, I plan on using this to speak with the Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest without being eaten, which is way cooler than anything you could ever come up with, so don’t even try me.” She was about to leave when she suddenly stopped and spun 180 degrees, facing Lance again. “And don’t even think about stealing it. I’m hiding this baby somewhere you’ll never dream of finding it with that pea brain of yours.” Then she walked off again, leaving a dumbfounded Lance behind.

* * *

It took him less than a week to get hold of Pidge’s potion, which honestly scared him a little. They had been studying together in the restricted section when Pidge’s cat had run away with her quill and had her chasing him around the library, much to the disapproval of Mrs. Pince. While she was gone, Lance had rummaged through her bag pack, silently triumphing when he found the tiny vial of golden liquid. Maybe she forgot about hiding it after all.

He had to act quickly, as Pidge would be back any second, and praised himself lucky that he had a flask of Bubotuber puss lying around. Its colour was a bit more yellow than golden, but he hoped it would be enough to fool Pidge for at least a little while. Maybe she would even consider getting rid of some acne as good luck. Nah, he doubted it. But she would forgive him in the end. She always did.

Pidge returned only seconds after Lance had swapped the contents of the two containers, quill in her right hand and a rabidly mad cat under her left arm. Her hair looked like it had been chewed on, and she had scratch marks across her cheeks from Mr. Mittens claws (Matt had named him, much to Pidge’s dismay). Lance flicked his wand, whispering “Vulnera Sanentur” and Pidge smiled gratefully as her cheeks started clearing up, the grazes slowly disappearing.

“God I hate this cat,” she mumbled, but still fondly stroked Mr. Mittens as he settled in her lap, seemingly calmer now that he had been able to do some mischief. Pidge went back to reading as her cat started playing with a piece of gum someone had placed under the desk, and Lance rose from his seat trying his best not to seem suspicious, heart pounding out of his chest as he excused himself and walked off quickly, clutching his satchel for dear life. Had he just gotten away with that? It had been much easier than expected.

Oh well, who cares? It was finally time to make up with Keith, and hopefully woo him in the process. Lance grinned as he rushed down to the Slytherin Common Room. Things were finally looking up for him.

* * *

His timing had been literally perfect, as the annual Valentine’s party in the Room of Requirement was no more than a week away. Lance was planning to throw caution to the wind and try his best to seduce Keith on the dancefloor, and he definitely needed some liquid courage for that.

During that week, he slowly started to approach Keith again, confident that the mistakes he would undoubtedly make could be redeemed by the contents of that flask later. They proceeded to awkwardly start talking again after Lance asked Keith to help him with a spell in DADA, knowing full well he would love to help if only to give a blow to Lance’s ego; and by the end of the week they were sitting next to each other in Charms again. Again, much easier than expected. Well, he supposed their argument had been a small one. After all, Keith had no clue about the actual cause behind his weird, fidgety behaviour.

Being this meticulously focused on his plan also had other advantages. He struggled so hard to act normal in front of Keith that he didn’t have time to think about the memories in detail. A reflexive shudder whenever Keith said his name seemed to be the only visible reaction left, which made it a lot easier to interact with him. That was a good thing, because Lance had missed him like crazy.

He had missed the adorable furrowing of his brows when he was intensely focused, the triumphant spark in his eyes when he threw a perfect offensive spell or disarmed another student. He had missed his uncontrollable laugh whenever Lance failed to transfigure something (this time his teapot turned into rabid rat with a spout for a mouth instead of the assigned ferret, which was quite an achievement in and of itself), and the way he would slip notes to him in Potions class whenever he was confused (“Are we supposed to squeeze or pulverize the lacewing flies?”). However, Keith throwing that warm smile at him before sitting down next to him in Charms, sometimes slipping him a leftover pastry from lunch under the table, that’s what he had missed the most.

* * *

The evening of the party arrived faster than he had expected, and after Lance had inspected himself closely in the mirror, cursing over some pimples he couldn’t seem to get rid of with magic, he downed the small vial of Felix Felicis in one go, hoping it would make him feel slightly better about his looks.

He had to say, the drink did wonders. What had looked like an insecure teenager mere seconds before, now stared back at him as a confident, attractive young man ready to conquer the dancefloor. Lance took a minute to admire his slightly tousled hair and the way his navy shirt accentuated his eyes, before he saluted himself and left for the party with Lotor. He didn’t have any time to waste.

Once they arrived, Lotor immediately ditched him for some silver-haired Ravenclaw beauty, telling Lance to “go get them!” trying and failing miserably at American slang. Lotor was a surprisingly pleasant person once you got to know him, despite what some people whispered about him in the halls. Lance supposed being the son of one of the strictest, most hated Professors on Hogwarts had its downsides.

It took about an hour for Keith to arrive, and for Lance it felt like an eternity. He entertained himself by drinking copious amounts of punch, which he realized was spiked about halfway through his second cup. Oh well, everything happened for a reason tonight, didn’t it? That’s how the potion worked. Somehow, this would all work out in his favour once Keith came around; he just knew it.

Keith arrived surrounded by his peers from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and Lance abruptly started feeling nervous. Especially when Keith immediately waved off his friends to go grab some punch, smiling at Lance as he leaned over to pour himself a cup.

“Hey” he said, and Lance made a noise that resembled an awkward squeal in return. Why was he so nervous? The effects of the potion couldn’t be fading already, could they? No. That was impossible. Professor Honerva specifically mentioned that the contents of the flask would last for 10-12 hours, which meant his luck was only just beginning. Maybe this feeling was just a weird side effect or something. Yeah, that had to be it; Lance decided, and tried his best to spin up a conversation with his crush.

“Why did you leave all your friends behind?” he asked, and Keith shrugged his shoulders.

“They all just wanna dance and hit on girls. Not my thing. I only really came here because you said you were going; you know I hate parties.” The confession made Lance’s heart skip a few beats, and he felt his hands grow clammy. Keith came here just to see him, even Lance knew that was a good sign. Seemed this potion was doing wonders for him already.

“The punch is spiked by the way,” Lance said, gesturing to Keith’s cup, “not sure who managed to get fire whisky in here, but it happened.” To his surprise, Keith grinned widely and chugged the entire cup before pouring himself another.

“Perfect,” he mumbled, before raising his cup in a toast, amethyst eyes glinting playfully, “Bottoms up!” Lance immediately raised his glass to his mouth and drank; he never backed down from a challenge.

A few cups later and conversing with Keith was smooth sailing. They spent their time mocking the dance moves of their fellow classmates and placing bets on who would hook up with who by the end of the night, snickering loudly as they leaned over and whispered names into each other’s ears.

At one point, James came over and tried to convince Keith that he’d had enough punch, but he just made faces at him and called him a wuss, laughing the entire time. Keith laughing was like music to Lance’s ears, and the slight red tint that hit his cheeks from the alcohol made the sight of him even more pleasurable. He looked ethereal.

The situation took another turn for the better when a cute blonde from Ravenclaw came over to ask Lance to dance and Keith literally turned her on her heel and pushed her in the opposite direction, not explaining himself in the slightest. Within the next three seconds, he had grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him to the dancefloor, awkwardly swaying his hips to some modern rendition of “Do the Hippogriff”. He would lean into Lance’s personal space every few seconds, giggling at how flustered he became when he came to close, and before Lance knew it, a pair of soft lips had settled on top of his own, melting his insides like scorching magma.

He was kissing Keith, he simply couldn’t believe it! This potion was the best thing to happen in wizarding history. Who would’ve known Keith’s mouth was so soft, and that he made such cute whimpering noises when Lance nibbled on his lower lip? Within seconds, Lance had forgotten he was in a public space, hands roaming all over Keith’s sides, desperate to touch every single inch of him. The fire whisky made him all light-headed and dizzy, and he couldn’t help but snigger as Keith’s tongue slipped into his mouth and started exploring. Everything around him was just a blur, the music and dancers only background noises while he and Keith were building up the crescendo.

“Let’s get out of here,” Keith whispered in his ear, and Lance could only nod as Keith pulled him through the crowd, their fingers intertwining and Lance’s pulse catapulting as they stumbled through the doors into the hallway. _This is the best day of my life. _

* * *

Both boys were desperate, and since their respective Common Rooms were not an option, they ended up sneaking into the nearest broom closet, Keith’s mouth attaching to Lance’s neck the second they were inside. He couldn’t help but moan as Keith gently sucked on his collar bone, desperately trying to unbutton his shirt. Lance chuckled at his frustration, and let his hands run over the expanse of Keith’s back, feeling his muscles flex.

“You want some help with that?” he teased, as Keith once again failed at unbuttoning him, and Keith growled weakly at him, indigo eyes annoyed but determined.

He managed to get all the buttons opened on the third try, and immediately latched himself onto Lance’s nipple, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. Meanwhile, Lance busied himself with unbuckling Keith’s belt and slowly pulling his zipper down, finally feeling the outline of Keith’s erection through his pants.

As he ghosted his hand over it, Keith keened and bucked forward instinctively, causing them both to gasp as their hard-ons rubbed against each other through the layers of fabric. Lance took advantage of Keith’s somewhat dishevelled state and grabbed a hold of his hips, thrusting him forward to repeat the action.

“Again,” Keith whispered, head now buried in Lance’s shoulder, and Lance obeyed, holding back a groan at the delightful friction.

Keith only allowed a few more thrusts before he became impatient and discarded his pants, attacking Lance’s immediately after. But Lance quickly removed his hands from his abdomen, placing them expertly over his head as he pressed Keith up against the wall. He started wiggling in his grip, protesting weakly, but Lance only leaned in to kiss him before gently whispering in his ear.

“Let me take care of you.” Keith nodded, face still red from the fire whisky, eyes half-lidded and gazing at Lance with a hunger he had never seen before. A hunger Lance was sure reflected in his own.

Then Lance dropped down to level with Keith’s crotch, licking his lips as he slowly lowered the waistband of his boxers. He had been waiting for this opportunity for so long. Keith seemed just as eager, moaning unabashedly as his cock sprung free and Lance gave it a tentative lick.

“This ok?” he mumbled, looking up at Keith’s flushed face to see him nodding repeatedly. Great, now where was he?

Bolder, Lance started slowly moving his tongue from the shaft to the tip, making sure to press down firmly so Keith could get a proper feel of his tongue. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it, emitting small noises that reminisced the ones he had made when he touched himself that night. This spurred Lance’s confidence, and he proceeded to take the tip of Keith’s cock into his mouth, bobbing on it softly. Pale fingers started lacing into his hair, gently pressing down, urging him to take more of Keith into his mouth. How could Lance possibly not obey?

Precome started oozing from the head, and Lance eagerly lapped it up, earning him a soft groan and an involuntary buck of Keith’s hips. It choked him a little, but that was nothing compared to how breathless he turned when he looked up to see the blissed out expression on Keith’s face as he gazed down at him, biting down on his lower lip.

“Shit… Sorry…” Keith rambled, and brought his hands down to caress Lance’s cheeks, “Didn’t mean to… just… So good.”

“It’s ok,” Lance assured him, before kissing his way up his clothed stomach and all the way back to Keith’s waiting mouth. They both sighed in relief as their lips touched again, as if they had lost their breaths and finally regained them once they came back together. Lance pulled at Keith’s burgundy jumper and he gladly removed it, now completely naked and vulnerable under his gaze.

“Not fair,” he huffed, grasping for Lance’s pants, sighing gratefully when he finally pulled them off to reveal his briefs.

He let Keith have the honour of removing his final piece of clothing, the small gasp that escaped his lips when he saw Lance’s girth only serving to inflate his ego. Smiling coyly, Lance pulled Keith closer so their naked bodies entwined, kissing along the nape of his neck as he felt his cock tremble. Keith was so close, back arching off the wall and into his arms, smelling of pine needles, campfires and pure lust. It was intoxicating.

Lance was about to ask if Keith wanted to take this further when he heard the door to the Room of Requirement open, and a bunch of giggling girls passing by in the corridor. Suddenly feeling incredibly exposed, Lance backed away from Keith a little, trying his best to stay quiet so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Keith, however, seemed completely unfazed by the intruders, gently moving Lance out of the way to whisper “Silencio” at the door, followed by a familiar spell, “Colloportus”.

_YES, yes, yes, yes, _was chanting in Lance’s mind as Keith turned around to capture him in a bruising kiss, using his newfound leverage to push Lance up against the wall this time. Normally Lance would hate being manhandled like this, but Keith, Keith could do anything he wanted to him if it was going to feel this good.

Sweat and spit mingled as Keith and Lance continued to explore each other’s bodies, taking turns touching and being touched, kissing and being kissed, giving and receiving pleasure. The room was cramped and full of buckets and broomsticks, but they somehow made good use of the little space they had available, Lance lifting Keith up by his thighs so they could rut their bodies against each other.

“L…Lance…” Keith moaned, and for a second, Lance was taken back to that night in the Gryffindor Towers, Keith’s fingers deep within himself, sprawled out on the bed and calling for him. This time was different, however. Because this time, Lance could give his lover what he so desperately craved.

“I got you,” he whispered, before gently prodding a finger at Keith’s entrance, “Apparente Ducatus.”

A slick, gelatinous liquid started seeping out of his pores and covering his hand, immediately making it easier to slip his finger past Keith’s ring muscle. He could sense Keith slowly relaxing around him, whimpering slightly at the intrusion. Littering him with kisses, Lance continued to press his finger all the way inside, taking his time and making sure to check Keith’s expression for any signs of discomfort. When he saw none, he continued to move his finger in and out, adding more purpose to his motions as Keith started to moan against his collarbones.

“Good?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Communication was important, and maybe this would spur Keith into directing him if he wanted anything specific.

“So good…” Keith replied as Lance added a second finger, “Wanna touch you,” he mumbled, stroking Lance’s stomach and lower abdomen with his hand, feeling his muscles twitch as he moved.

“Feel free,” Lance smiled, followed by a groan as Keith immediately grabbed hold of his erection, squeezing it gently in his hand.

“Fuck… you’re so pretty,” he mumbled, giving it a few slow strokes, grinning when it twitched from his ministrations.

“Not as pretty as you,” Lance mumbled, adding a third finger, Keith gasping against lips as he pushed it in. Keith stroked him sloppily, and Lance sputtered his name, legs trembling from the sensation. He could feel Keith’s hole clenching around his hand, sucking his fingers in; see his eyelids flutter shut as he started pushing himself back against him, mouth half-open and neck muscles flexing as all tension left his body. It was captivating.

“Want you…” Keith mumbled, gripping at the base of Lance’s cock to emphasize his point, “Want you inside me.” Lance chuckled.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

“Just do it, moron.” Another chuckle.

“That’s the Keith I know.”

As he pushed in, Lance could’ve sworn he saw galaxies full of stars and planets flying across his retinas, a supernova sucking him in from his stomach as the sensations encapsulated him. They were so close, so tight. He could feel Keith’s breath fan against his cheek, sense his thighs tightening around his waist and his ass clench around his cock as he slowly pulled back to enter him again. Keith shuddered slightly as he pushed back inside, slowly rocking against him to match the agonizing pace. Lance sped up, moaning as he felt Keith swallow him over and over.

“Fuck, Keith… So tight,” he said, lifting him by his thighs to adjust the angle. After a few more experimental thrusts, Keith cried out in absolute ecstasy, chanting his name over and over, eyes clouded and forehead drenched in sweat. _Yes, _Lance thought. _Sing for me. _And Keith sang.

“Close…” Keith whimpered, and honestly, Lance was quite relieved. For one, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to last himself, and besides, holding up Keith for such an extended period of time was taking a toll on his stamina. Not to mention all the items that were spread out on the floor, threating to trip him up if he moved his feet in the slightest. Next time, he decided, he would have to find a way to convince Keith to sneak into his dorm room. If there even was a next time. God, he hoped there would be.

“Me too.” Lance said, and adjusted his grip so he could grab a hold of Keith’s member, stroking him to completion.

Keith’s orgasm hit him like an earthquake, his body twitching and trembling in Lance’s arms as he exploded all over his chest. After a few more thrusts, Lance released as well, collapsing on the floor with Keith sprawled on top of him, panting intensely.

“Ouch…” Keith complained as they hit the floor, but made no immediate move to get up. Instead, he placed a gentle kiss on Lance’s cheek before slumping his head on his shoulder to rest.

They didn’t stay like that for long, as the position on the floor was very uncomfortable, and Lance managed knocking over several buckets on his way to his feet, causing Keith to burst out in laughter. However, his expression immediately turned sour upon seeing the stains on their discarded clothes.

“Fuck… I can’t go outside like this,” he said, grimacing as he lifted his stained jumper from the floor, “Everyone will know what we were up to in here.” Lance couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach, even though the rational side of him argued that Keith just didn’t want the surrounding embarrassment of having hooked up in a broom closet. It clearly had nothing to do with him, or had it?

Regardless, he tried his best to brush the doubts aside as he rummaged through his pant pockets looking for his wand. With a simple flicker and some well-chosen words, the stains on his and Keith’s clothes started scrubbing themselves away, and Keith sighed in relief.

“Thanks. I’ve never really been good at cleaning spells.”

Now that their heated escapade was over, both boys had returned to their awkward selves, silently putting on their clothes and trying their best not to invade the other’s privacy. Lance couldn’t help but wonder if this really was a one-time thing after all. That Keith thought he was somewhat attractive and the effects of the potion made him act on desires he normally wouldn’t. There was a big difference between wanting to sleep with someone and actually wanting to be with them, after all. Still, Keith had initiated most of their intimate contact that night, both physically and emotionally, so maybe there was some hope after all.

“So ummm… This was fun.” Great. Now he was being even more awkward.

“Yeah…” Keith agreed as he pulled his jumper over his head, obstructing Lance from seeing his expression. This was it. This was his time to ask Keith out, to try to make this into something more than a meaningless hook up.

“Do you maybe… wanna do it again some time?” Aaaand, he just majorly fucked up. Why couldn’t he have just asked him out for coffee or something? _Way to go Lance, making everyone think you have a one-track mind. _

To his surprise, Keith only smiled at him. A smile so fond and sweet Lance swore it would give him caries.

“How about we discuss it over dinner? Your treat.” Did he catch that right?

“S… Sure.”

“Great. See you around, Lance.” And with that, Keith quickly pecked him on the lips before he stepped out of the door and ventured into the night. Lance had never felt this lucky in his entire life.

* * *

**Overheard during Breakfast in the Great Hall, Tuesday 19th of February, 2019**

Hunk, glancing over at Lance and Keith secretly holding hands under the table: So… When are you gonna tell Lance that vial was just water hexed with a colouring spell?

Pidge, grinning maliciously: Never. I’m totally gonna have him pay me back for it. After all, I gave him the gift of true love.

Hunk: I’m surprised you’re not a Slytherin sometimes.

Pidge: So am I Hunk. So am I.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a journey. I love making Lance oblivious to the fact that Keith has probably been in love with him since before Lance even realized he crushed on Keith in the first place cx
> 
> Also, the spell Lance uses to create lubrication is literally just a version "lubricant appear" in Latin cx You're welcome 
> 
> I do have plans on continuing this at some point, as I have two more snippets I want to add, this time from Ketih's POV. But it'll probably take a while seeing as I'm not as serious about this series as my other projects. That being said, I spent a lot of time writing this, so I'm hoping you found it fun and exciting to read. If you did, please take your time to leave a kudos or comment down below, I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr if you wanna chat or gush about vld and HP stuff: @sasusoul 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
